Chickpea Flour Rolls
I love chickpeas in any form whether as dahl or as besan flour for various dishes. by Anupama from India A very very traditional dish from Western India. Looks difficult to make but easy enough with the help of a pressure cooker. I completely dedicate this to my Aai (mom) who had absolute faith in my abilities to make it. * Contributed by Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group * Level of difficulty: Intermediate * Servings: 6 to 7 rolls Ingredients Outer roll * 1 cup chickpea flour (besan) * 1.5 tsp plain flour * 1 cup buttermilk * 1 cup water * 6 to 7 cloves garlic * 3 green chillies, I use more-Shantihhh says) * 1 tsp salt * ¼ tsp turmeric powder Filling * ¾ cup grated fresh coconut * ¾ cup fresh coriander finely chopped * 1 tsp powdered sugar * salt to taste Tempering * 3 tbsp oil * 1 tsp mustard seeds * ½ tsp asafoetida * 7 to 8 curry leaves (Shantihhh says should be fresh) Directions Outer roll # In a grinder crush the garlic, chillies and salt together. # In a mixing bowl mix the besan, plain flour, water, buttermilk, and the crushed garlic-chilli paste very well. # Give it a taste to check if you need more salt or chilly. # Strain this mixture as we need a smooth batter. # Cook the batter in a pressure cooker for up to 3 whistles or for as long as it takes you to cook rice and dal in your pressure cooker (every pressure cooker differs a bit here and there). Filling # In the meanwhile prepare the filling by mixing the grated coconut and coriander, sugar and salt and keep ready. # Also keep 5 steel or melamine plates at hand to spread the batter. # To the cooked batter add about 3 tblspns of hot water to loosen it up a bit and give it a brisk stir. # Immediately while the batter it still hot start spreading it evenly onto the plates like shown in the pic below. # Keep your strokes in one direction only to get it evenly done. This needs to be done very fast. # After finishing all the batter mark out rows with a knife or a pizza cutter, now spread the coconut filling on the batter on the marked rows. # And now comes the best part. # Start rolling the wadis like shown in the pic below. # They roll beautifully. Please do not oil the plates initially. # Place all the wadis vertically close to each other in a container. Tempering # Heat the oil in a small wok or kadhai. # Add the mustard, asafoetida and curry leaves. # Spoon the tempering into each of the vertically placed wadis. # To serve garnish them with some of the coconut and coriander mixture and spoon any left tempering all over. Category:Indiancuisineandculture Category:West Indian Vegetarian Category:TNT Recipes Category:Chickpea flour Recipes Category:Buttermilk Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Curry leaf Recipes Category:Coconut Recipes Category:Cilantro Recipes Category:Mustard seed Recipes